two halves of a whole
by burnouts
Summary: Katie&Fred, over the eight years they had together. -Fratie, Canon-compliant, One-Shot, for Blue.


**prompt: **one half of a whole

dedicated to blueeee (blueyes444), because she's lovely. :)

* * *

**-x-**

Their relationship starts in her first year.

She trips over her luggage and stumbles head first into the compartment. His twin laughs, but Fred just sorta smiles at her, and looks at her in a way she's never been looked at before - (is he _blushing_?)

George cracks a joke about her, Fred tells him to shut up, and Katie's just a little to frightened and humiliated to say anything. Finally, Fred invites her to sit with them, George makes another joke, Fred tells him to shut up again, and Katie nods.

"Okay."

"She speaks!" George teases, and she cracks a small smile.

**-x-**

In second year, they become her best friends.

They sit with her at lunch, introduce her to their friends ("Angelina, Lee, Alicia, meet Katie.") They help her with her homework ("This is boring. Wanna play exploding snap instead?" "Do you even have to ask for an answer? Of course I want to! This essay can wait_.") _And they introduce her to Quidditch.

("The best sport ever." "Hands down.")

When she goes to try out for the Quidditch team, Oliver makes a remark about how he doesn't think she'll get the spot - how Mark DeRosi would probably be the best choice - but he lets her try out anyway.

She flies circles around Mark DeRosi, and Oliver puts her on the team with a bashful "I underestimated you."

Later, after she's changed back into her clothes and is walking back to the castle, Fred and George catch up to her.

"You were really good today," Fred grins, throwing one arm around her waist.

"The best," George agrees, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Even though she's still hot from Quidditch and is now squished between two boys, she smiles, because she finally feels like she's found somewhere she belongs.

**-x-**

She has her first kiss with Fred in third year.

They're young and immature, and most importantly, they're all bored.

"Truth or dare?" Lee suggests, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Alicia rolls her brown eyes and smacks his shoulder, but he catches her hand mid-smack and kisses it. That's all it takes for Alicia to cave and say yes.

"No." Angelina says, rolling her eyes at Alicia and Lee.

"Come on," Katie whines from her spot on the floor, in front of the arm chair Fred is sitting on.

Fred nods. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"No," Ange says again, shaking her hair. "Truth or dare is just a immature game for immature kids who want to make other immature kids do stupid stuff."

George, ever the charmer, smirks from beside Angelina. "Scared, Ange?" He teases, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Angelina flushes, probably because of both anger and the fact that George Weasley has his arm around her.

"No." She mutters, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. After a few moment, she sighs. "Fine."

There's a round of cheers, and then George starts.

"Katie, truth or dare?" He asks, grinning.

Katie tilts her head, weighing her options. If she says truth, the boys will call her a wuss for the rest of the year, but if she says dare, they'll make her do something embarrassing, and probably call her some other name.

"Dare!" She says, grinning.

At least if they make her do something stupid and she does it, she'll have their respect... somewhat.

George grins evilly and Katie instantly regrets saying dare. She wants to take it back, to scream for a truth instead, but she knows she can't, so she sits still and waits for her dare.

"I dare you," he drags out slowly. "To kiss," he pauses, glancing around the room. His eyes linger on Angelina, entertaining the idea, before he gets an even better one. "Fred."

Katie's eyes widen, and she's afraid to look back behind her.

Closing her eyes, she turns around on her knees. She opens them for a moment, only so she can see what she's doing as her hands grab his face and she pulls his lips to hers.

It's a sloppy kiss on her part, and she has no idea what she's doing, but she does it anyway, and she maybe, sort of enjoys it.

When she pulls away, she can't look him in the eye.

"Lee, truth or dare." She demands, without wasting anytime. If she gave them the chance to, the boys would dissect that entire kiss and talk about how in love Fred and Katie were, just to get on their nerves, and that is not something she is willing to risk.

Lee grins, "dare." He says, and it's Katie's turn to grin evilly.

"I dare you to streak naked through the corridors."

Lee grins and stands, pulling his shirt off. He doesn't even argue, and Katie thinks he's probably going to enjoy doing this.

Angelina tries to protest, but Lee is already unbuttoning his pants.

"This is a bad idea!" She warns, as Lee is slipping his boxers off, but he runs out the portrait a second later. Everyone but Angelina follows after right away, who sighs and mutters something about no one ever listening to her, before she runs after them.

And the kiss is seemingly forgotten, except for the fact that Katie relives it every night in her dreams for the rest of third year.

**-x-**

In forth year, she realizes she's in love with Fred.

"Who's she?" She asks, pointing towards the girl who's snogging Fred at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Alicia gives her a look of pity. "Fred's new girlfriend." She says, patting Katie's hand as if her pet just died. "I'm sorry. I know you like him like that."

Katie's eyes widen. "What? No!" She splutters, but it's no use.

"It's obvious how you feel, Kates. You're in love with him." Alicia shrugs, shoving a bite of macaroni into her mouth. "Nothing to be ashamed of," she says gently, after she's swallowed.

Katie watches as Fred and the girl kiss for a few minutes longer, before turning back to her food, suddenly not very hungry.

She realizes with a start as she's staring down at her untouched plate that Alicia is right. Katie is in love with Fred.

Instead of telling him, she decides she's going to find someone else to love, because she can't love her best friend. He'd laugh in her face, probably, if she told him. And anyway, he's got a girlfriend.

She glances back over at him, before her eyes flicker back down to her plate.

She doesn't see him break the kiss, nor does she see him staring at her after the girl he was just snogging has left.

**-x-**

In fifth year, Fred asks Angelina to the Ball.

Katie watches from across Angelina as a blush tints her pretty face and she nods. George tries to look happy for his twin, but Katie can see the jealousy on his face.

Without thinking she asks, "George, wanna go to the Ball with me?"

He looks confused for a moment, but she just smiles. The corners of her mouth hurt by the time he speaks. "Okay, yeah." He nods, smiling, but his smile is just as fake as Katie's is.

Fred glances at Angelina, and they communicate wordlessly.

_Our plan backfired._

_I know._

**-x-**

By the time the Ball comes around, things between the four of them are on the rocks. Katie is polite, but distant towards Angelina. Angelina is upset with herself for not just asking George to the Ball, and she takes it out on George. George is confused as to why Angelina hates him all of the sudden, but screams back when she yells at him. Fred doesn't speak to George and George doesn't speak to Fred.

It's a love square of epic proportions.

Katie doesn't let that stop her. She buys a pretty purple dress that stops at mid-thigh and makes George dance with her even though he's no good at it. They laugh and have a good time, but their eyes wander over towards Fred and Angelina more times than they can count.

**-x-**

Just before the Ball ends, Katie has had enough.

She grabs George's sleeve and drags him over towards Angelina and Fred.

"George is in love with you." She blurts out, and George scowls at her.

Angelina is shocked into silence, so Fred jokes, "sorry, mate, but I don't do incest."

Katie is the only one who laughs. Rolling her eyes, she shoves George at Fred and Angelina. "Make up." She demands, but as she's turning to walk away, George decides to pay her back.

"Katie is in love with Fred!" He says like a child.

She doesn't turn back. She stands there and waits for Fred to laugh in her face; to tell her she's stupid and that he'd never date her.

Instead, he moves forward. She holds her breath as she feels him hovering right behind her. All of Hogwarts ages thirteen and up are there, and yet it's like everyone is silent, waiting to hear what comes next.

It's like Katie and Fred are the only two people in the entire room.

"Is that true?" His voice is soft, his breath brushing against her cheek, his front pressed inches from her back.

Katie swallows. "Yes," because what's the point of denying it any longer?

"Good," he murmurs, then grabs her wrist and spins her around. She crashes into his chest, but she has no time to blush because his lips are suddenly on hers.

**-x-**

He drops out of Hogwarts in her sixth year.

When he leaves, there's fireworks and cheering, and really, he goes out the way he should: With a bang. Except, the only bang Katie can feel is in her heart, because he's gone and she's alone a month before she should have been.

There are cheers, but none come from Katie.

She's too sad to cheer. So she turns and walks away, because she can't stand to watch as half of her flies away.

**-x-**

She's put in Saint Mungos in her seventh year because she touched a necklace.

He rushes to see her, but she spends most of her time there passed out. She was cursed, he finds out, and he's furious, because the war did this to her, and it's just not fair that they have to live in a world where people can't even get along because of blood types.

It's stupid, it's petty, and it infuriates him to the point where he punches the wall of her room several times.

It's the first time he's ever realized the true effect this war is having, and he doesn't like it.

**-x-**

When she wakes up, he's there.

"I love you." It's the first thing he says to her, and it's the first time he's ever actually said it, and she smiles weakly.

"Good."

**-x-**

They kiss one last time before the final battle begins.

"I love you." She murmurs, tightening her grip on him as he goes to pull away, not yet ready to let go.

"I love you more."

"Don't die," she pleads, glancing up at him through teary eyes. "Please don't die."

"I won't if you won't."

"I won't."

"Good, then I won't either."

She kisses him again.

"I'll see you later," she says, because she can't bear to say goodbye, then she turns and walks away, before she can change her mind.

**-x-**

He breaks his promise.

She falls apart when she finds out.

They're one half of a whole, and she can't live without him, she just can't. She screams - at Angelina, at Alicia, at Lee, at the white walls she spends most of her time staring at. She falls asleep screaming and wakes up screaming.

The only person she doesn't scream at is George.

Instead they sit side-by-side on her bed, stare at the walls, and don't talk. It doesn't magically heal them, or make Fred suddenly alive again, but it helps, because they're the only people the other knows who truly get what it feels like to have a large, gaping hole in their chest.

Being not alone helps.

"I miss him." She says one day, her eyes glazed over as their time together plays over and over in her head.

"Me too," George says, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She asks, glancing over at George.

He pauses. "I think, we'll never be whole again; we'll heal, but there will always be something missing. There will always be scars."

Katie nods, and moves closer to George. Resting her head on his shoulder, she mutters, "He loved you."

"I know." George wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "He loved you."

"I know."

**-x-**

She finds she can still function properly after a while and she had eight years with him, which is better than none.

She's one half of a whole, and she thinks maybe she can live with that.

**-x-**

* * *

**a/n: **k so katie nearly committed suicide in the place where she interacts with george at the end of this, but i decided that it was too much work to write that.

also second fratie one-shot in like two days, i am on fireeeeee. :D

also, one more thing - the ending, with the katiegeorge, that was platonic-ness. they're not suddenly in love; the way i see the story play out after the end is george still ends up with angelina and katie and oliver run into each other later, and end up getting together.

but hey, i didn't _write _that, so you can imagine what you want - just thought i'd tell you what _i _imagine :)


End file.
